<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小牧的烦恼 by chechevitsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958218">小牧的烦恼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa'>chechevitsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toshokan Sensou | Library War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个坚持正理的成年人小牧二正被还差一点就成年的毬江酱搞得打破正理的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaki Mikihisa/Nakazawa Marie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小牧的烦恼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>说明一下Underage这个warning, 日本是20岁才成年。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小牧二正最近十分烦恼。<br/>
并不是因为图书队的事务，或者是和良化委员会的战斗而烦恼——在当麻老师的事件之后，随着手塚慧一派的势力介入双方对峙的斗争，多方力量相互牵制的局面相比以前，反而是趋于冷静；况且对于身经百战的小牧来说，工作绝不是令他烦恼的事情。<br/>
然而就算是经历过枪林弹雨的男人，在面对比自己小十岁的女友的恋爱攻击，也快要不得不举起双手投降了。<br/>
该——怎么说，总而言之有些难以启齿。在拎着啤酒到同事兼好友的堂上的寝室，俩人一边喝酒一边聊起这方面的事儿之前，他一直在一个人默默烦恼。<br/>
——或者说，忍耐。<br/>
在听到堂上和郁的进展简直比现在的高中生还要小心翼翼之后，小牧觉得自己某种意义上来说还是轻松的。<br/>
“碰上她这种类型的，对男人来说也是另一种折磨呢。”<br/>
他这样安慰堂上。<br/>
——至少我只要再忍耐几个月，等到毬江成年就好了啊！<br/>
但是已经年满十九岁的大学生中泽毬江很明显不这么想。<br/>
亲吻和拥抱已经发生了无数次，尽管无论哪一次都是充满着爱意的、让双方耳朵微红的，但是对于从小就要“做小牧哥哥的新娘”、如今终于脱下了高中生制服的毬江来说，她显然作好了成年女性的觉悟，想要和心上人有进一步的肌肤之亲。<br/>
开始并没有明确地提出来，但是细心温柔如小牧，自然是明白他的公主在希望着什么。<br/>
某一个春日下午，在毬江的房间里，两人交换了关于最近在读的一本书的想法。小牧像往常一样，与恋人交换了比起情欲，更多的是用来表达眷恋不舍之情的一个绵长的吻，之后便准备与毬江的父母告别，回到基地。<br/>
就在转身离开之际，他感到恋人从背后抱住了他。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
他低下头贴着毬江戴着助听器的耳朵小声问道。<br/>
没有得到回答。他有些无奈地笑道：“不舍得吗？”<br/>
恋人几乎是扑着上来与他继续亲吻，踉跄中小牧望着恋人充满水气的双眼，先是迅速回想了自己的行为有何不妥竟引得恋人哭泣，接着他立即反应过来，那不是因为悲伤痛苦流出的眼泪。<br/>
——糟糕了啊，这孩子。<br/>
大失方寸的小牧几乎是逃出来的，平复了快要爆炸的心情后，在返回去当面道歉、与发简讯之间，他毫不犹豫地选择了后者。虽然这样做并不能让毬江完全感受到他的疑虑，但若是再返回去，小牧既不能保证他的自控力还能坚持多久，也不能保证坚持不住后，他赶得上今晚的门禁。<br/>
很快就有了回复。<br/>
“小牧的'正理'也包括不对未成年人下手的吧，我懂的哟。”<br/>
小牧惊讶不知如何应答之时，对方又追加了一条。<br/>
“但是在恋爱方面我想要打破干久的'正理'。”<br/>
在小牧为了平复心情，缓步走回基地的途中，想起前女友的话一语成谶：“你会为那孩子不再是孩子而苦恼的。”<br/>
的确，不是孩子令人苦恼过一阵子，但既不是孩子也不是成年人的思春期少女才是最令人苦恼的啊。<br/>
小牧苦笑。<br/>
之后的恋爱攻势更是让小牧难以自持。<br/>
一向对于恋人十分呵护的小牧自然不会拒绝毬江的请求，每周定期的图书交流有越来越多的时间被亲密的事情占据，他逗留在毬江家的时间也相应的延长了。<br/>
毬江因为无法把握音量，或者是因为害羞，不管是哪种原因都好，始终没有对小牧亲口说出“我想要”这种犯规的撒娇话语。<br/>
但是，在邻近夏天的五月，当小牧看到递来的手机屏幕上的“下次连休，我们晚上一起出去住吧”的请求时，时间仿佛跳过了两个月，他身处七月阳光灿烂的操练场上，已经跑了二十圈而没有喝一口水，感受着这样的燥热的他更加感觉不妙。<br/>
这样下去，根本忍耐不到毬江成年。<br/>
又一次与已经成功进展到下一步的堂上喝酒，说起这个时，堂上忍不住大笑。<br/>
“我完全懂你忍耐的感觉。不过，我不懂你在较什么劲。”<br/>
......是为什么呢。<br/>
虽然毬江一开始就认定是自己的“正理”阻碍着下一步发展，但自己的确过于执拗。“未成年人”这一身份始终让他无法继续下去，究竟是出于情欲的驱使还是真正有了成年人那般的心理准备自己也无法确认。</p><p>“成年男人的任性吧。”<br/>
尽管有些不情愿，但和母亲或是同学讨论更加难以开口，毬江最终还是向小牧的同事——柴崎和郁求助。<br/>
“完全不像小牧教官会做的事！”<br/>
郁大叫了一通之后柴崎下了这样的结论。<br/>
“你很在意年龄差，小牧二正也是这样。他以成年人的标准要求着自己呢——不能把未成年的女友过早带入成年人的世界啊之类的。”<br/>
柴崎以姓氏加职位这样称呼，也是出于避嫌的考虑，她能看出来毬江的求助是出于无奈，而不是像郁那样有着“大亲友”这重身份的保证。<br/>
“与其费心诱惑，还不如把自己的想法告诉他——说起来，你也学着点儿正常女人恋爱的做法吧。”<br/>
后面这话是对郁说的。听郁窘迫地说出和堂上的初次之后，对于这对有趣的笨蛋情侣，若不是出于好友的身份，比起帮助她更愿意长期观察。</p><p>最终在那晚还是做了。<br/>
我一直在努力缩小和你的年龄差距，读的书也好，交流的内容也好，一直希望自己成熟到可以做你的女友，一直希望被当作成年人看待。<br/>
说出这话的毬江几乎泫然欲泣。<br/>
虽然很幼稚，但是我还是希望在身体上也确认这点。<br/>
没办法啊，小牧苦笑着从口袋里掏出早就准备好的安全套。<br/>
哎哎哎惊讶着的毬江在小牧的帮助下摘下了助听器。<br/>
因为我忍耐了很久，这样比较好做。<br/>
为了不让毬江陷入完全的黑暗，小牧留了一盏灯用以照明。昏黄暧昧的灯光下，两人的面孔格外清晰。<br/>
大概是因为终于和心爱的人合为一体，毬江羞红了脸却毫不忸怩，伸出双手搂住恋人的脖颈，声音自然地从唇齿间溢出。<br/>
幸好舍弃了成年人的任性，不然迟早会炸的，如是想着的小牧俯下身亲吻毬江的面庞。<br/>
达成共识的二人在家里也做过那么几次。<br/>
一次太过急躁而忘记摘下助听器，毬江羞得不想发出声音，自始至终一直都紧咬着他的制服袖子。<br/>
另一次是在小牧家中，确认过父母出游在外后二人便十分放心大胆，因而当钥匙插在锁孔中转动发出“咔嗒咔嗒”的声音时，小牧吓得只能赶快吻住毬江。那次两人几乎窒息。<br/>
小牧二正依然很烦恼，只是烦恼变成了，要不要在和毬江这样那样的时候让她戴助听器。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>